


Skąd wiesz?

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Humor, Jealousy, Longing, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Something like drarry can be, Teacher Harry, snarry
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>― Taa. Dokładnie od momentu, w którym McGonagall rozłożyła ręce i rzekła coś na kształt: panie Potter, ale ja ci nie mogę dać tej posady. Chciałabym, ale nie mogę. Bo jak widzisz, panie Potter, ktoś cię ubiegł i ja wierzę, że to jest ten jedyny. No, mniej więcej tak to szło. </p><p>― Potem pan Faithilde skręcił kark i tyle było z bycia tym jedynym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst zaczęłam pisać bodajże w 2012?3?, do 2014 przeleżał na dysku, a od kiedy zawisł pierwszy rozdział, nic w tej sprawie się nie ruszyło. Niemniej jednak będę kontynuowała. Latem.

Patrzę na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, po czym biorę duży łyk kawy. 

― Nie wydaje mi się, byś miał rację ― mruczę, sięgając po ciastko. Draco przewraca oczami, kopiąc mnie pod stołem w kostkę. 

― Zostaw już to jedzenie w spokoju. Teraz rozmawiamy. ― Okropny nawyk, jeszcze z czasów szkolnych, wciąż mu nie minął i przeciąga głoski w ostatnim słowie. 

― Malfoy, nie denerwuj mnie ― mamroczę, wpychając do ust resztkę ciastka. Sięgam po kolejne, jednak ta mała fretka jest szybsza i przejmuje talerz. Niech go szlag. 

― Potter, zastanów się, bo jeśli teraz popełnimy błąd, może nas to słono kosztować ― tłumaczy, żywo gestykulując. Jasne, bo przecież nie słuchałem go ostatnią godzinę, gdy rozprawiał o jakichś przewałkach w Ministerstwie, kończąc na propozycji pracy. 

― Tak czy inaczej, nie masz racji. Pomyśl – po co w Hogwarcie stwarzać nowe stanowiska? Dzieciaki i tak mają dosyć roboty z przedmiotami zaliczeniowymi, nie potrzeba im dodatkowych godzin spędzanych w szkolnych ławkach, czy, nie daj boże, nad odrabianiem lekcji. 

Malfoy nalewa sobie gorącej herbaty i przez chwilę obserwuje, jak wiruje w jego filiżance. 

― Widzę, że odzywają się problemy szkolne, co? Zrozum, tak będzie lepiej. Ile razy już rozprawiałeś na temat błędów, które pojawiają się w oficjalnych pismach? Jeśli się temu zawczasu nie zaradzi, za kilkadziesiąt lat będziemy reprezentować społeczeństwo analfabetów. 

― Wciąż nie rozumiem co mam wspólnego z tym stanowiskiem ― marudzę, dopijając resztkę kawy. Ściągam brwi, czując jak przewraca mi się w żołądku. Pięknie, jeszcze tylko brakuje, bym się pochorował. 

― Potter, nie oszukujmy się. Masz potrzebne uprawnienia. Ba! Masz jeszcze więcej. Nie dość, że doświadczenie, to jeszcze początkowo szedłeś w zupełnie innym kierunku. Przydasz się nam w Hogwarcie ― mówi, podsuwając mi talerz z ciastkami. Łapię jedno z wdzięcznością i odgryzam kawałek. 

― Malfoy, nie było mnie tam lata.

― Dokładnie cztery, jeśli mamy być drobiazgowi. 

― Taa. Dokładnie od momentu, w którym McGonagall rozłożyła ręce i rzekła coś na kształt: panie Potter, ale ja ci nie mogę dać tej posady. Chciałabym, ale nie mogę. Bo widzi pan, panie Potter, ktoś cię ubiegł i ja wierzę, że to jest ten jedyny. No, mniej więcej tak to szło. 

― Potem pan Faithilde skręcił kark i tyle było z bycia tym jedynym. 

― Ale ręka do dzieci mu została ― mówię, a Malfoy parska śmiechem. 

― Dobra, bądźmy choć przez chwilę poważni. Takie są wymogi ministerstwa i nic nie można na to poradzić. 

― Na zmuszanie do powagi? ― parskam, a Draco ponownie zabiera talerz z mojego zasięgu. Normalnie dostanę z nim nerwicy. ― Dobra, już dobra. Więc, jakie przedmioty będą dodatkowo nauczane?

― Wychowanie fizyczne oraz angielski. 

― No to nieźle. Nie przedobrzą? 

― Minister doszedł do wniosku, że dzieciaki ― odchylił jeden palec ― są za grube ― to samo zrobił z drugim ― za głupie, a ― oraz trzeci ― z roku na rok mają coraz gorsze wyniki. Uważa, że przyczyną jest przede wszystkim brak umiejętności poprawnego wysławiania się. Ganiać po boisku będą wszystkie klasy i zajmie się tym Hooch. Pozostaje nam kwestia nauczyciela angielskiego, a kto lepiej się tym zajmie od ciebie?

― Malfoy. ― Mierzę go uważnym spojrzeniem. ― Powrót do Hogwartu jako nauczyciel angielskiego będzie taki…żenujący. 

― No nie. ― Chyba zaczyna się irytować. ― Potrafisz coś, czego nie umiem nawet ja! Pisać te wszystkie dziwne prace, rozumiesz stylistykę, interpunkcję i inne takie. Zrozum, że nas tego nie uczą i nigdy tego nie robili. Wszystko przez te cholerne wymogi Ministerstwa. Tak to właśnie jest, jak nie przekazuje się stanowiska jedynie czystokrwistym czarodziejom. 

― Malfoy, przypominam, że Rada wciąż ma dość dużo do powiedzenia. Sam Minister nie ma praktycznie w ogóle żadnych wpływów, więc nie zwalaj na jego mugolskie pochodzenie.

Zbywa mnie machnięciem dłoni, w której trzyma ciastko. Obserwuję, jak odnajduje drogę do jego ust. 

― No i ― mówi, a kilka okruszków zbiera mu się w kąciku ust ― przypominam, że będziesz miał dla siebie Severusa niemal non stop. ― Kulę się na swoim krześle i chyba to zauważa, bo odkłada połowę ciastka na talerz, odchyla się, zaplatając ręce na piersi i przygląda mi się uważnie. ― Co jest?

― Nic ważnego. Więc co, uważasz, że mam zrezygnować z mojej posady nauczyciela w szkole średniej? 

― Możesz być pewny, że w Hogwarcie będzie ci lepiej. Od razu masz gdzie mieszkać…w czyim łóżku spać ― Unosi sugestywnie brwi. ― Co jeść, a i z pensji będziesz mógł odłożyć sobie pieniądze chociażby na wakacje. Masz przyjaciół, zero ograniczeń.

― Jeszcze raz wspomnisz o…

― O Severusie? Och, Potter, powiedz co cię ugryzło w tyłek, a nie prezentujesz postawę zahukanej primabaleriny. Dawaj, wiesz, że problemy sercowe to moja działka. 

― Ugh, ale tak tutaj… ― Rozglądam się konspiracyjnie. 

― Potter, to mój salon. Spokojnie, nikogo oprócz nas tutaj nie ma. 

― Popatrz, powiedziałeś nas. Czyli może tu być jeszcze ktoś, kogo uznajesz za _nas_. ― Szczerzę się. 

― Ja i ty tworzymy _nas_ i nikt więcej. Merlinie, Potter. Widzę, że mugolskie dzieci cofnęły cię w rozwoju. Dobra, więc co?

Wiercę się, szukając właściwej odpowiedzi. 

― Więc powiedział… ― Czuję ukłucie w piersi. To na pewno niestrawność. ― Powiedział, że powinniśmy ograniczyć nasze kontakty ― szepczę, łapiąc garść ciastek, kiedy Malfoy patrzy na mnie z zabawnie rozchylonymi wargami. 

― Nie rób sobie jaj i oddaj te ciastka! ― Sięga przez stół, ale jestem szybszy. ― Potter, do cholery, oducz się tego!

― Nie moja wina! Jak się denerwuję, moja magia chce cukru. ― Nie do końca magia, ale czy on musi o tym wiedzieć? Nie. 

― Ach, więc Severus się zmęczył. No cóż, jeśli bawiłeś się w posłusznego pieska, który jest na każde jego skinienie, nie dziwię się, że drzemiące w nim zwierzę znudziło się tobą. Jednym słowem dał ci kosza, tak? 

Nikt do tej pory tak tego nie określił. Brr, brzmiało okrutnie. 

― Nie do końca. Dzisiaj idziemy na kawę. 

― Hmm, to dziwne. Czyli coś do ciebie czuje, innych dawno wywaliłby na zbity pysk. 

Patrzę na niego żałośnie. 

― Chciałem po prostu zasłużyć na jego miłość. Tyle razy uratował mi życie, tyle dla mnie zrobił ― zaczynam. 

― Stop. Po pierwsze – gdyby nie ty i w porę przerwane połączenie z Voldemortem, już by nie żył. Jesteście kwita. Po drugie, to on przez te sześć lat w szkole cię gnębił, więc nie przesadzaj. Potter, znasz go. Ja też go znam, mój ojciec go zna. Severus kocha wyzwania. Jest świetnym myśliwym, uwielbia polowania. Potrzebuje silnego partnera, a nie jakąś miąchwę, która będzie się na wszystko zgadzała, no Merlinie!

― Oj, przecież tak nie robiłem! ― obruszam się. No bo tak nie było. Bez przesady, to że zawsze miałem czas kiedy proponował spotkanie i stawałem na rzęsach, by wypadło jak najlepiej nie znaczy od razu, że siedzę pod jego pantoflem. 

― Więc dlaczego? Nie zgadzałeś się na jakieś łóżkowe figle? ― Sam śmieje się ze swojego tekstu. 

― Doprawdy, przezabawne ― mamroczę, po czym puszę się jak paw. ― Jakbyś chciał wiedzieć, to akurat seks wychodził nam najlepiej ― mówię, po czym nie wytrzymuję i dołączam do niego. 

― Mieliście ― poprawia mnie. ― A jeżeli nie chcesz, by ten stan się utrzymał, proponuję byś przyjął posadę nauczyciela angielskiego. Jakoś uporamy się z Severusem. Jak chcesz, mogę nawet udawać, że coś między nami jest. Wiesz, jak dobry przyjaciel. ― Mruga do mnie okiem. Unoszę brwi, sięgając po ciastko. Niestety jest szybszy i zabiera talerz z mojego zasięgu. 

― Więc od czego mam zacząć?

― Zacznijmy o ciebie dbać… _Skarbie_. 

^*^

Pukam do gabinetu Minerwy dwa tygodnie po mojej rozmowie z Draco. Mam na sobie, koszulę i czarne, obcisłe spodnie, które wynalazł Malfoy w swojej szafie. Rzekomo wyglądam jak pół miliona dolarów. Zapytany, dlaczego nie milion, odparł, że na tyle może wyglądać tylko on. Przez cały ten czas nie kontaktowałem się z Severusem, nie poszedłem nawet na umówioną kawę, a list, który od niego dostałem został przechwycony przez Dracona. Nie wiem jakim cudem, ale nie jest to teraz najważniejsze. Istotna jest treść tego listu, a mianowicie pytanie Snape’a, dlaczego się nie odzywam. Rzecz jasna Draco nie zgodził się, bym mu odpisał, twierdząc, że zapewne miniemy się, gdy przybędę do Hogwartu. 

Z racji tego, że nikt mi nie otwiera, już mam się odwrócić, gdy słyszę podniesione głosy, a drzwi otwierają się zamaszyście. 

― Harry! Wejdź, spodziewałam się ciebie. 

― Na pewno nie przeszkadzam? ― pytam, próbując dojrzeć, kto czai się w środku. Niestety, moje starania spełzają na niczym. 

― Naturalnie, że nie. Wejdź. ― Posłusznie przestępuję próg i staję jak wryty. W pomieszczeniu znajduje się jakieś piętnaście osób. 

― Och, Harry! ― Słyszę głos Draco. Po chwili pojawia się w zasięgu mojego wzroku, wymijając Hagrida. Najwyraźniej trafiłem w sam środek spotkania grona pedagogicznego. ― Miałeś być dziesięć minut temu, czekałem na ciebie ― mówi, podchodząc do mnie. Że co przepraszam? Czy on już gra, czy mówi na serio? Nieważne, trzeba się dostosować. 

― Wybacz, miałem…

― Zapewne jakieś problemy na froncie, panie Potter? ― Panie Potter? Myślałem, że skończył z tym po pewnej wyjątkowo upojnej nocy, kiedy to klęczałem przed nim, a on pieprzył moje usta, ale cóż.. 

I co to w ogóle za tekst? Miałem zakaz, nie mogłem mu odpisać. Odwracam się, by zlokalizować jego głos i napotykam spojrzenie jego zimnych oczu w kącie pomieszczenia. ― Co ty tu w ogóle robisz?

― Nie wiem, czy Draco przekazał, że przyjmuję posadę ― zwracam się do dyrektorki, kompletnie ignorując Snape’a. Słyszę kilka szybkich wdechów i kątem oka zauważam, oniemiałą minę mojego _byłego_ partnera. 

― Był tak miły ― Uśmiecha się do Draco, po czym klaszcze w dłonie, opadając na swój fotel. Idę za Draco na nasze miejsca i z wdzięcznością rejestruję fakt, że obok mnie siedzi profesor Hooch, która radośnie poklepuje mnie po ramieniu. 

― Może w końcu rozegramy mecz między nauczycielami ― szepcze, pochylając się nade mną, a ja wyobrażam sobie Snape’a na miotle i mimowolnie parskam. Kobiecie najwyraźniej to wystarcza, bo opiera się wygodnie o zagłówek i przymyka oczy. 

― Dlaczego na wczorajszym zebraniu utrzymywałaś, że nikt spoza naszego grona nie wie jeszcze o wolnym stanowisku w Hogwarcie? ― pyta Snape idealnie jedwabistym tonem, pod którym kryje się dobrze maskowana złość. ― I jeszcze jedno, masz kogoś obsadzonego na miejscu nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią? ― Spinam się i już mam zapytać Draco, dlaczego nie zaproponowano mi tej posady. Snape najwyraźniej koniecznie chce zrobić coś, by mnie zabolało, inaczej nie poruszyłby tej kwestii. 

― Cóż… ― McGonagall wygląda na zagubioną, patrząc na mnie niepewnie. 

― Cieszę się, że będę mógł przekazać dzieciakom trochę mojej wiedzy ― wtrącam się, odwracając od niego wzrok. ― Nadszedł najwyższy czas, by zrobić coś z szerzącym się niczym zaraza problemem, jakim jest kaleczenie ojczystego języka. 

― Dokładnie, Minerwo, Harry i tak miał dosyć tych kilku lat, które poświęcił na uganianie się za Voldemortem. Poza tym, Severusie, obrony może uczyć niemal każdy w przeciwieństwie do przedmiotu Harry’ego. 

Snape tylko zaciska usta, wyglądając na wściekłego. 

― Mam nadzieję, nie chciałabym, żebyś się źle czuł na swojej posadzie…

― Nie, pani Dyrektor, zupełnie mi to odpowiada. Polubiłem moją pracę jako nauczyciela angielskiego, a możliwość obcowania z młodymi czarodziejami wydaje mi się interesująca. 

― Wystarczy Minerwa, Harry ― wtrąca kobieta, a ja uśmiecham się do niej, kiwając głową. Rozglądam się jeszcze raz po gabinecie, rejestrując większość przychylnych spojrzeń uśmiechów. Jedynie Severus wyglądał, jakby koniecznie chciał coś powiedzieć. 

― Mam wątpliwości co do skuteczności pana Pottera jako pedagoga. 

Albo mi się wydaje, albo nie może przeżyć mojej obecności w jego skarbnicy spokoju, jak kiedyś określił Hogwart. Cóż, muszę przyznać, że nie jestem z tego powodu szczęśliwy, zwłaszcza, jeżeli współpraca miałaby się nam układać. Mimo przeciągającej się ciszy, kiedy to nawet Draco patrzy na mnie ze skruszoną miną, zupełnie jakby mógł wpłynąć na mężczyznę i powstrzymać go przed tak wielką wiarą we mnie. 

― Daj mi miesiąc ― mówię po prostu, podchodząc do profesor McGonagall. Kładzie przede mną magiczny kontrakt, który podpisuję, będąc dumnym z tego, że ręka mi nie drży, a stawiane przeze mnie piórem litery są równe, nie tak jak wtedy, kiedy dopiero uczyłem się obcować z prawdziwym piórem i atramentem. 

Właściwie to wyniosłem stąd dużo wiedzy, która pozwoliła mi lepiej wykonywać moją pracę, niż innym kolegom i koleżankom ze szkoły. Przede wszystkim urozmaicałem dzieciakom i tak przeładowany plan, wprowadzając co jakiś czas zajęcia, gdzie po prostu ćwiczyli rękę na piórach, które nabyłem na ulicy Pokątnej.

Tak naprawdę nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem tak rozochoconych na coś nastolatków, a trzeba było przyznać, że bycie nauczycielem w szkole średniej, gdzie wszystkim się nieco za dużo wydaje, jest uciążliwe. 

Może i ciężko mi było zostawić moją klasę, ale wiedziałem, że to co robię jest słuszne ze względu na mnie. Dlaczego niby miałbym całe życie patrzeć na innych, myśleć o innych. W tej chwili realizacja marzeń chociaż w niewielkim stopniu, wydawała się być dla mnie niesamowicie ważna, a prawdę mówiąc, na samej górze istniał punkt traktujący o powrocie do domu… A Hogwart był moim pierwszym prawdziwym domem. Chociaż początkowo, kiedy McGonagall odrzuciła moją kandydaturę potrafiłem myśleć tylko o tym, że Tom Riddle również został pozbawiony możliwości nauczania. I po prostu się bałem. 

Teraz jednak, gdy ta dziwnie napięta atmosfera zaczyna mnie przytłaczać, zerkam na Malfoya, który najwyraźniej nie wypadł z umiejętności rozumienia się ze mną bez słów, zupełnie jak za czasów wojny, dlatego też wstaje, zmierzając w moją stronę z szerokim uśmiechem. 

― Dobrze, podręczniki i plan lekcji postaramy się przedstawić do końca tygodnia, teraz jednak obiecałem Harry’emu, że opijemy jego sukces, jakim jest zostanie jednym z nas. ―Szczerzy się do mnie, chociaż obaj wiemy, że nie zaakceptowano mnie w pełni. Minerwa najwyraźniej również tak uważa, bo nagle patrzy na Snape’a z czymś zimnym w spojrzeniu. 

― Mam nadzieję, że nie pożałujesz tej decyzji, Harry ― mówi, zamiast na mnie, patrząc na Snape’a. 

― Niech się pani nie przejmuje ― odpowiadam, widząc jej srogie spojrzenie na _panią_. ― A teraz przepraszam wszystkich, w końcu nie samą pracą człowiek żyje ― śmieję się, podając Minerwie dłoń. Nachyla się nade mną i mam wrażenie, że może chcieć mnie przytulić, ale zamiast tego, słyszę jej głos. 

― Daj mu szansę, Harry. 

Zupełnie, jakby wiedziała, co straciliśmy, ale nie, ona myśli tylko o szkole i jakiejś swojej najwyraźniej misji, by wszystko było jak należy. Kiedy się odsuwa, kiwam jej głową na znak że zrozumiałem, po czym zbliżam się do stojącego przy drzwiach Draco. 

― Skrzaty przygotowały ci już komnaty ― mówi jeszcze Minerwa, ale wydaje mi się, że myślami jest daleko, zwłaszcza, że bierze do ręki pomazany pergamin i rozkłada go ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Rzucam jeszcze ostatnie spojrzenie Severusowi i w ciszy się wycofuję. Dopiero w progu przystaję, patrząc na nich wszystkich. 

Mam ochotę zaproponować im, by przyszli do mnie porozmawiać, zwłaszcza, że z większością naprawdę dawno się nie widziałem, ale nie chce mi to przejść przez gardło. 

Tak naprawdę pierwsza osoba, która by tego spróbowała, zapewne nawet nie zastałaby mnie w komnatach; bo cóż, nie chcę zapeszać, ale zdecydowanie zacząłem ocieplać swoje stosunki z Draco; tak po prostu, bez jakichkolwiek podtekstów.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jej, powiedziałabym, że stała się rzecz niesamowita i po raz pierwszy od pół roku spod moich palców wyszedł rozdział ^^ Bardzo dziękuję za te dwa komentarze oraz kudosy, bo to one motywowały mnie, by w końcu nie poddać się po kilku zdaniach.

Podpieram głowę na ręce, sięgając po kubek z już zimną kawą. Upijam łyk, krzywiąc się, gdy pozostawia za sobą gorzki posmak na moim języku. Nie spodziewałem się, że układanie programu może być tak trudne; w przypadku mugolskiej szkoły wystarczyło, że uwzględniłem wymagania ministerstwa; tak naprawdę nie było ważne, jak będę uczył, póki zrealizuję program. W przypadku Hogwartu, nikt tak właściwie nie miał pojęcia, czego ode mnie wymagać. Minerwa, zapytana o to tylko rozłożyła ręce ze zmartwioną miną, odsyłając mnie do ministerstwa. Tam natomiast dość dobitnie uświadomiono mi, że nikogo nie obchodzi mój przedmiot, a jedynie oczekiwane wyniki. Dlatego też, wbrew pierwotnym wyobrażeniom, przez kolejny tydzień niemal nie wychodziłem ze swoich komnat, próbując zrobić wszystko, by odpowiednio dopasować program do wieku uczniów. 

Wzdycham, odrzucając od siebie pióro, gdy rozlega się pukanie do drzwi. Przez moment serce zdaje się uderzać mocniej, kiedy przez myśl przechodzi mi, że to może Severus. Nie widziałem go odkąd podpisałem kontrakt z Minerwą; mężczyzna nie przychodził na posiłki i wszyscy zdawali się udawać, iż wszytko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Sam nie miałem zamiaru pytać. 

\- Harry, nie przeszkadzam? 

\- Wchodź, Draco!

Przeciągam się i pocieram twarz, próbując się dobudzić, gdy moje drzwi lekko skrzypią, pozwalając Draconowi wejść do środka. 

Zerkam na niego, kiedy ten kręci głową. 

\- Doprawdy, dalej nad tym siedzisz? Mówiłem ci już, że nikogo nie obchodzą szczegóły. Nikt nawet nie spodziewa się, że będziesz trzymał się swojego planu. Minerwa powiedziała tylko, byś ogólnie zarysował jej, jak widzisz przeprowadzanie swoich zajęć, w przypadku, gdyby konieczne było zakupienie jakichś materiałów. - Opada na moją kanapę, rozglądając się po wnętrzu. - A ty mógłbyś wnieść trochę życia do swoich komnat. Doprawdy, nie wiem jak można przebywać w tak bezpłciowym pomieszczeniu. 

\- Łatwo ci mówić, sam nie masz takich problemów. Po prostu zlecasz zakup odpowiednich podręczników, które, pozwolę sobie przypomnieć, czekają w Esach i Floresach. Nie mam podobnej wygody w przypadku angielskiego, a nie mogę zmusić dzieciaków do korzystania z mugolskich książek, bo ogrom tego i tak im się nie przyda. 

\- To nie ucz z książki. - Wzrusza ramionami, a ja patrzą na niego jak na objawienie, gdy nagle coś w moim umyśle wskakuje na swoje miejsce. 

\- Jesteś genialny! - wykrzykuję, porywając z biurka kilka zapisanych kartek. Bez zastanowienia posyłam je do kominka i podpalam, po czym podnoszę się z miejsca. - Idziemy się napić - wyrokuję, gotowy do opuszczenia moich komnat. Draco jednak nie wydaje się skory do opuszczenia swojego ulubionego miejsca i tylko przewraca na mnie oczami. - Co? 

\- Nic takiego - mówi, po czym podnosi się, wkładając dłonie do kieszeni spodni, które nosi pod rozpiętą szatą. Podchodzi podejrzanie blisko i domyślam się, że znowu musiałem się wygłupić. Ociera się o mnie, kierując się do drzwi i czuję jego ciepły oddech na swoim uchu. - O ile oczywiście chcesz zrobić ze mnie pośmiewisko. - Klepie mnie po klatce piersiowej.

Patrzę w dół, dopiero na widok cienkiej flaneli przypominam sobie, że jak tylko wróciłem z obiadu, przebrałem się, zdeterminowany, by w końcu uporać się z tym nieszczęsnym planem. 

\- Daj mi minutkę. 

*

\- Wiesz, że gdybyś zachowywał się normalnie, zamiast siedzieć wyprostowanym jak struna, nikt by nawet na nas nie spojrzał? - pyta Draco, przydeptując mi pod stołem stopę. Nie daję po sobie poznać, że mnie to zabolało, więc odwracam się do niego z szerokim uśmiechem. 

\- Och, uwierz mi, że zdecydowanie by patrzyli - mówię niskim tonem, sięgając po dyniowy pasztecik, które zamówiliśmy do piwa. 

\- Wówczas to ja skupiałbym całą uwagę, Harry. - Znowu przeciąga głoski w moim imieniu. Kryję śmiech za potężnym łykiem, po czym krzywię się.

\- Kiedyś kremowe zdawało się lepsze.

\- A potem dorosłeś i posmakowałeś prawdziwego alkoholu - odpowiada, kołysząc niespiesznie zawartością własnego kufla. Niemniej, jest środek tygodnia i z całą pewnością nie wrócisz do zamku podchmielony. Nie daj Merlinie ktoś by cię zobaczył… 

\- Moglibyśmy wrócić skrótem, nie ryzykując odkrycia - odpowiadam z szerokim uśmiechem i w końcu rozluźniam spięte mięśnie. 

\- Skrótem, powiadasz? - Malfoy postukuje palcami w chropowate drewno stolika, które pamięta zapewne zdecydowanie zbyt wiele zakrapianych gorzałą biesiad. 

\- Owszem. Jeśli będziesz chciał, mogę pokazać ci je jednego dnia. - Jestem zadowolony, że udało mi się czymś go zaciekawić. Pochylam się przez stół, łapiąc go za nadgarstek, by dać mu znać, żeby przysunął się bliżej. - Może nawet pokazałbym ci coś…

\- Harry! - Obaj momentalnie odwracamy głowę w kierunku, z którego dobiegał głos, jednocześnie odchylając się każdy w swoim miejscu. Szybkim krokiem zmierza do nas Slughorn, którego nie widziałem od ostatecznej bitwy. Dowiedziałem się później, że zrezygnował z posady jeszcze nim odbudowano Hogwart. 

\- Profesorze, jak dobrze pana widzieć! - mówię, odwracając się półgębkiem do Draco, by puścić mu oczko. - Jestem pewien, że pamięta pan Draco, obecnego nauczyciela zaklęć - dodaję szybko, wskazując na podnoszącego się z miejsca Malfoya. Przez twarz Slughorna przez moment przebiega cień, jednak po chwili odchrząka, wyciągając dłoń do Draco. 

\- Ależ oczywiście, oczywiście, drogi chłopcze! Chociaż przyznam, że w pierwszej chwili nie poznałem! Ile to już lat… 

Potakuję grzecznie, wskazując wolne miejsce.

\- Może ma pan ochotę się do nas przysiąść? Rozmawialiśmy właśnie o Hogwarcie. - Szczerze powiedziawszy liczę, że go to zniechęci. Nie mam szczególnej ochoty spędzać wolnego wieczora w towarzystwie tego mężczyzny, spodziewając się, na jakie tematy może zejść rozmowa. Wystarczył mi Klub Ślimaka na szóstym roku i zainteresowanie, które wzbudzałem. 

\- Ach, mój drogi, strasznie się spieszę! Wpadłem tylko na chwilę, wracając ze spotkania z Minerwą… - Momentalnie przerwał, rozglądając się wokół, a gdy się odezwał, jego głos był znacznie cichszy. - To nieoficjalne, ma się rozumieć, ale być może w tym roku będziemy mieli trochę czasu, by nadrobić stracone lata. - Mrugnął do Harry’ego, po czym uśmiechnął się uprzejmie do Dracona. - No nic, nie będę dłużej zawracał wam głowy, widziałem, że jesteście zajęci, ale nie mogłem powstrzymać się przed zamienieniem z tobą słowa, Harry. 

\- Ależ nie ma problemu, profesorze! - oponuję szybko, oddychając z ulgą, że ta rozmowa rzeczywiście nie będzie się już dłużej ciągnęła. - W takim razie mam nadzieję, wkrótce się z panem zobaczyć. - Obaj podnosimy się jak na komendę, by uścisnąć mężczyźnie suchą dłoń. 

\- Do zobaczenia Harry. Panie Malfoy - Skinął nam jeszcze głową, po czym zaczął przeciskać się między zatłoczonymi stolikami w kierunku baru. 

Przez chwilę żaden z nas się nie odzywa. Mrugam. 

\- Czy to znaczy, że Snape będzie uczył obrony? 

Draco udaje, że mnie nie słyszy. 

\- Wiedziałeś - nie pytam, tylko stwierdzam fakt. 

\- Czy to ma naprawdę jakieś znaczenie? - pyta w końcu. Myślę nad odpowiedzią. Czy gdybym miał szansę, wziąłbym ten etat? Nagle czuję ciepłe palce muskające moje, kiedy Draco sięga po pasztecik. - Tak właśnie myślałem - kończy. 

Przez resztę wieczora nie rozmawiamy o niczym konkretnym, podczas gdy liczba kufli zbierających się na naszym stole rośnie. 

**

Wracam zadowolony z gabinetu McGonagall, gratulując sobie w duchu tak świetnie ułożonego programu nauczania, gdy nagle zderzam się z wychodzącym zza zakrętu ciałem. Momentalnie koncentruję się na tu i teraz. 

\- Potter! - Wściekły syk sprawia, że w duchu się kulę, na zewnątrz jednak nie daję po sobie nic poznać. Draco radził, bym najdłużej jak to możliwe unikał wszelkich interakcji z mężczyzną, zmuszając go, by to ten jako pierwszy do mnie przyszedł. Strategia nie do końca przełożyła się na wyniki, jednak, na upartego mogę uznać, że mężczyzna wiedział, że będę tędy wracał i tylko czekał, by zajść mi drogę. 

\- Zamyśliłem się - mówię tylko i mijam go, przygryzając język. Przez myśl przechodzi mi, że to idealna okazja, by mnie zatrzymać, dlatego też przybijam sobie w myślach piątkę, gdy słyszę kolejne poirytowane…

\- Potter! 

Patrzę na niego przez ramię z całą obojętnością, na jaką mnie stać. Coś w jego twarzy się zmienia. Jeszcze chwilę wcześniej malował się na niej jakiś dziwny gniew, być może nawet zdziwienie czy coś na kształt rozczarowania, szczerze mówiąc, nigdy nie byłem dobry w rozpoznawaniu wyrazów twarzy, jednak teraz wszystkie te emocje zniknęły, zastąpione pustką. 

\- Uważaj jak chodzisz. 

I to było na tyle z wielkich planów. 

**

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie wykorzystałeś okazji. Merlinie, jednak jesteś tępy! - Draco kołysze się na piętach, namiętnie strofując mnie odkąd przekroczyłem próg jego komnat z żałosną miną. 

\- To nie była okazja - mówię tylko, sięgając po filiżankę z herbatą. Jest strasznie słodka, podejrzewam, że na dnie znalazła się imponująca ilość nieroztopionego cukru. Malfoy z całą pewnością również tak sądzi, bo patrzy na mnie z obrzydzeniem. 

\- Okej, słuchaj. To jest Snape. Być może źle oceniliśmy sytuację, a on właśnie testuje, ile wytrzymasz, nim przyjdziesz do niego na kolanach, błagając o przebaczenie. 

Chcę coś powiedzieć, zauważyć, że nie jest to taka zła opcja, ale wówczas Draco uderza pięścią o stół. 

\- Niedoczekanie jego. 

Marszczę brwi. 

\- To ile jeszcze mam to ciągnąć? Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale z nas dwóch to mi bardziej doskwiera obecna sytuacja. - Wypijam duszkiem resztę herbaty. 

Malfoy przez chwilę nic nie mówi, postukując palcami o kolano. Mimowolnie przesuwam wzrokiem po jego dłoniach, drobniejszych niż te Snape’a. Innych, ale nie obcych. 

\- Na pewno, Harry? 

Pstryka palcami, a na stole pojawia się kolejna filiżanka. Wrzucam do niej kilka kostek cukru, analizując jego pytanie. 

\- Nie przychodzi na posiłki. 

\- Nie. 

\- Przychodził, gdy mnie nie było? 

\- Jak najbardziej. 

Marszczę brwi. Czyli mnie unika. 

\- Widzisz, Harry - znowu irytująco przeciąga moje imię - został z niczym. Na własne życzenie, odrzucił ciebie i nie może znieść tego, że robisz z siebie ofiary. Nie miałem racji - dodaje z lekką irytacją w głosie. - To, co jest między wami, co było, nie skupiało się i nigdy nie miało na polowaniu. Przez lata jego zadaniem było ratowanie twojego życia. Nie potrafi odnaleźć się w sytuacji, w której go nie potrzebujesz. 

Przetwarzam jego słowa, szybko dochodząc do właściwego wniosku. 

\- Myśli, że mam ciebie?

\- Och nie, _Harry_. On to doskonale wie. 

**

Rozmowa z Draconem uświadomiła mi kilka rzeczy, na które wcześniej nie zwracałem uwagi. Najgorsze jednak w tym wszystkim jest to, że nie jestem pewien co czuję na myśl o tym, co mi powiedział. W pierwszej chwili poczułem dość nieprzyjemne zadowolenie z tego, że Snape wie, iż nie jestem słabym dzieciakiem, który będzie się czołgał, by zyskać jego aprobatę. Szybko jednak odrzuciłem tę myśl, a nieprzyjemne przeczucie nie chciało przestać dawać o sobie znać. Co jeśli poczuł się zdradzony? Uznał, że zastąpiłem go Draco?

Wplatam palce we włosy i opieram łokcie o biurko. Dlaczego wszystko musi się tak cholernie komplikować. Czuję wyrzuty sumienia z tego, że pogrywam ze Snape’em. Wydaje mi się, że powinienem z nim najzwyczajniej w świecie porozmawiać; może, jak zauważył Draco na odchodnym, zawiniła tu tylko i wyłącznie komunikacja. Nie chcę robić sobie nadziei, a co najważniejsze, mam świadomość, że to on jako pierwszy mnie odsunął. 

Kładę głowę policzkiem na chłodny blat i drżę, nagle ogarnięty zimnem moich komnat. Nie kwapiłem się rozpaleniem w kominku po wzięciu prysznica, a pod wpływem zmęczenia mam wrażenie, jakby było zimniej, niż jest w rzeczywistości. Nie wiedzieć jednak kiedy powieki stają się zbyt ciężkie, by nie dać się zmęczeniu. 

**

Opadam na krzesło obok Draco, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. 

\- Ciężka noc? - pyta, patrząc na mnie spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek. Mam ochotę zaprzeczyć, widząc, że McGonagall posyła mi zaciekawione spojrzenie, ale w końcu lekko przytakuję. 

\- Odradzam spania z głową na biurku. 

Malfoy śmieje się, jakbym opowiedział najlepszy dowcip, jednak jego śmiech odbija się echem w moim umyśle, kiedy drzwi za moimi plecami otwierają się i hałas przy stole prezydialnym nieco słabnie. Nie muszę się odwracać, by wiedzieć, że to Snape w końcu zdecydował się uczestniczyć w posiłku. Opada na miejsce obok mnie, uważając, by przypadkiem mnie nie dotknąć i bez słowa sięga po talerz z tostami. 

Odechciewa mi się jeść. 

Humor ulatuje ze mnie szybciej niż wlewam w siebie herbatę, chcąc zająć czym usta, by przypadkiem nie chlapnąć czegoś, czego mógłbym później żałować. Zamiast tego opróżniam naczynie w tempie ekspresowym. 

\- Jak tam, zdenerwowany? - Patrzę pytająco na siedzącą kilka miejsc dalej Hooch. - Mam na myśli to, że za kilka dni będziesz prowadził swoje pierwsze zajęcia - prostuje, widząc, że wyłączyłem się, nie śledząc toczącej się dyskusji. 

Wzruszam ramionami. 

\- Raczej podekscytowany. Dostosowałem program do potrzeb każdego z roczników i mam nadzieję, że wszyscy wyniosą z tych zajęć jak najwięcej. 

\- Słyszałam, że nie złożyłeś wykazu podręczników… - wtrąciła Sinistra, na co kiwam głową. 

\- Nie mamy odpowiednich elementarzy, znowu mugolskie pozycje nie zdałyby egzaminu. Chociaż mamy już za sobą wojnę, oczyma wyobraźni widzę wianuszek niezadowolonych rodziców, oburzonych na myśl o tym, że ich dzieci miałyby korzystać z mugolskich książek. 

\- Poza tym Harry nie chce, by dzieciaki trzęsły portkami na myśl o jego zajęciach. - Draco szturcha mnie ze śmiechem, ale nie potrafię wykrzesać z siebie nic poza lekki uśmiech. Kątem oka zerkam na Severusa, ten jednak zdaje się nie przywiązywać większej wagi do toczących się wokół niego rozmów. A przynajmniej chce sprawiać takie wrażenie. 

\- Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z moimi założeniami, powinienem nawiązać dobry kontakt z dzieciakami, a wszyscy wiemy, że to ważne - wyjaśniam. 

\- Ach… - Spinam się, słysząc cichy syk po mojej lewej. - Bo przecież po to tu właśnie jesteś. By nawiązywać dobry kontakt. 

Nim mogę chociażby zastanowić się nad odpowiedzią, odkłada sztućce i opuszcza swoje miejsce. 

A ja nie potrafię oprzeć się wrażeniu, że te słowa mają drugie dno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tym razem już naprawdę, przed maturą nie pojawi się trzeci rozdział, ale wrócę tak szybko, jak to będzie możliwe.


End file.
